


游乐园x

by Arest



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arest/pseuds/Arest





	游乐园x

给十六的生贺。她想让我写这个很久了，然鹅我不停地咕咕咕，甚至差点忘了生贺。（十六在线暴揍我bushi）总之，十六，生日快乐。️  
ooc预警

好容易有一个休息日，祁醉琢磨着怎么和于炀一起甜甜蜜蜜快快乐乐地在床上（划掉）渡过。他想着于炀小时候肯定没去过游乐园，打算带着他去一次游乐园。

“小队长，你想好我们休息日怎么过了吗？”祁醉一副我已经想好了就差你点头了的表情，“不如，我带你去游乐园如何？肯定没去过吧，哥哥带你玩个够。”

“嗯……都听队长的……”于炀乖巧地点点头。

本来于炀以为就他和祁醉两个人，没想到……

“哟，凋零战队队长，最近和你家姘头过的咋样？”祁醉笑着和花落打着招呼。

“去你的凋零战队！祁醉你把我们喊过来就是来看你和于炀秀恩爱的？打扰了，我不看，我自己走。告辞！”花落拉着soso转身就想走。

“我买了两套情侣票，怎么，不想和soso试试？”祁醉扬了扬手里不知道哪儿来的情侣套票。

花落心动了，毕竟他和soso确定了关系后也没有正儿八经约过会。他一把抢过祁醉手里的票，“离我和soso远点！我不想看见你和于炀这样那样，我怕我长针眼。再见！”

祁醉忍着笑：“花落，你好歹身为一队之长竟然连基本礼貌都没有，啧啧，真是道德沦丧世风日下。”说完拉着于炀进了游乐园，“小队长，想玩什么。”

于炀看着各式各样的游乐设施，望着熙熙攘攘的人群，陷入了纠结，他是很想每样都试试的，但是根本不可能，时间不够。

祁醉看着于炀低着头苦思冥想的样子觉得甚是可爱，微微低头，拉下口罩，亲了亲于炀光洁的额头：“听我的？”

于炀一下子红了脸：“队……队长，人很多的，被看到怎么办……”

“怕什么，又不是没人知道你是我童养媳。”祁醉满不在乎。

“……都听队长的……”

于是，祁醉带着于炀走到了……男厕门口。

于炀带着满脑子问号看向了祁醉：“队长……？”

祁醉笑了笑：“为了让这次约会成为最难忘的一次，我打算助助兴。”说完拉着于炀进了一个隔间，掏出准备好的x蛋。

于炀一下子明白了什么，求饶地看着祁醉：“队长……”

但是我们的祁·老畜生·醉怎么可能放过欺负于炀的机会呢。

（走个链接）

他让于炀趴在马桶盖上，扒下了于炀的裤子，往手指上抹了点润滑，按了按那处小口，感觉于炀敏感地抖了抖。手指在穴口周围揉了揉，伸进去一个指节，感觉手指被有些干涩的内壁紧紧包裹着。

“小队长，放松，太紧了会伤到你的。”

于炀抖着身子，努力放松后穴，感觉祁醉的手指一下子伸进来了许多：“队……长，慢……慢点……唔……”

祁醉伸进第二根手指 ，在已经变得湿滑的内壁上抠挖了几下，感到后穴一阵紧缩，便抽出了手指，换上了小巧的x蛋，手指抵着x蛋慢慢往里推，在后穴深处停了下来，抽出了湿淋淋的手指，递到于炀眼前。

“宝贝儿，你湿的好厉害啊，塞个x蛋这么爽吗。”祁醉在于炀通红的耳畔低声道，手顺势摸到前面，“已经硬的流水了啊宝贝儿，我帮你弄出来怎么样。”

于炀面色潮红，眼角含着泪，根本没办法完整地说出一句话，只能任由祁醉对他上下其手。

等于炀射出来的时候，他已经完全站不住了，软软地往地上瘫，还好有祁醉托着他，祁醉擦了擦手，给怀里软成一摊的于炀套上裤子，理了理乱七八糟的衣服，拉着他出了隔间。

于炀看着洗手台上镜中自己眼角含春的样子，觉得自己根本没法出去见人，况且他现在腿还软着。

祁醉见于炀能站直了，悄咪咪地打开了x蛋的开关，于炀差点直接跪在地上。还好祁醉及时捞住了于炀，于炀瘫在了祁醉怀里，委委屈屈地开口：“队长……我站不住……”

“没事，过会儿就可以了，放心。我怎么会让其他人知道我家童养媳被x蛋折磨地发情呢。”祁醉恶劣提到其他人看到的可能性。

果然，于炀抬起湿漉漉的眸子，讨好地亲了亲祁醉的嘴唇，抖着声音喊了声老公。

祁醉虽然很受用，但是仍然不为所动，拉着于炀就出了厕所，直奔过山车。

于炀咬着嘴唇，强迫自己和平时一样，站的笔直，手被祁醉牵着，队伍动一步，他慢腾腾地挪一步。

等祁醉和于炀坐上过山车的时候，于炀觉得自己的裤子快要被浸湿了。一只手紧紧地抓着扶手，另一只手被祁醉握紧。

过山车十分惊险刺激，再加上其他乘客的尖叫声和x蛋不停的震动，下了过山车的于炀完全站不住。祁醉见了直接抱起于炀走了出去。周围的游客不停地往他俩身上瞟。祁醉大大方方看回去，那些游客反倒不敢看了。

就这样祁醉拉着于炀体验了好几个项目，途中遇见了玩的正嗨的soso和花落，花落一看见祁醉抱着于炀拉着soso掉头就走，并表示不想听你俩的故事。

最后一项是摩天轮，祁醉抱着于炀上了摩天轮，让他坐在自己怀里，慢慢地升到了最高处。

“队长……怎么停了？”

“x蛋停了？不可能吧，我记得电池续航能力很好的。”

“队长！你知道……我说的不是……这个……”

“因为我把摩天轮包下来了一个小时，你没注意到除了我们，没有其他人坐上来吗？”祁醉轻描淡写地说道。“我给你塞x蛋就是为了现在啊。”

“？！”于炀感觉到祁醉的手正往他后面摸去，勾住内裤边，慢慢往下扯，直到露出整个圆润的臀部，祁醉把于炀翻了个面，让于炀趴在了自己怀里，拉住外面的线，一点点往外扯。

于炀羞得不敢把脸抬起来，直直地往祁醉怀里埋，腰不停地扭，被蹭到敏感点的时候爽的不行。

很快，整个x蛋都被拿了出来，还可以听见振动声，祁醉关了开关，用纸巾包住塞进了口袋。

手指一下子戳进了柔软湿润的后穴，蹭了蹭敏感点，扩张了几下，于炀实在忍不住呜咽了几声。虽然他明知道不会有人看到，但是这种在公共场合被弄的忍不住声音还是让他羞耻度爆表。

祁醉不再逗弄于炀，天知道他忍了多久，他拉开拉链，把于炀翻回来，扶着自己，对准于炀的后穴插了进去，直接把于炀插射了。于炀用手捂住脸，太狼狈了，他不想让祁醉看到他难堪的一面，尽管这样的狼狈是祁醉给的。

“小队长，别挡住脸，我想看你被我插射的表情。”祁醉拉开毫无反抗之力的于炀的手，把于炀爽到不行的脸看了个够。

祁醉不停地问于炀爽不爽，哪里爽，还要不要。于炀被艹的乖巧的不行，软软地回答着让祁醉满意的答案。祁醉便没有为难他，加大力度和深度，把于炀艹的连喘息都是支离破碎的。

等祁醉射出来的时候，天上正好炸开了第一朵烟花，那也是祁醉为他准备的。还未退出来的祁醉，低头吻了吻于炀，问他：“小队长，对这次的约会还满意吗？玩的开心吗！”

于炀目不转睛地看着天上绚丽的烟花，答道：“队长，很开心，最喜欢你了。”

祁醉带着笑，在满是烟花的天空下，抱着于炀，和他亲吻。

END

十六，我压线搞完了啊啊啊，我没有错过你的生日，别打我！


End file.
